


Café

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [4]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, pleasure - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana cualquiera, un café recién hecho, y la delicia de contemplar el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> _Cuarto drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Changmin y Jaejoong son personas dueñas de sí. Yo no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos.

Coge la taza con las dos manos, siempre con las dos, el asa hacia afuera. La acerca a su rostro, despacio, y deja que el humo le lleve el aroma a café recién hecho, esparciéndose en oleadas de necesidad y anhelo. Lo desea, del mismo modo que un animal hambriento se siente tentado por el olor a comida, pero se contiene. Castigo y placer mezclándose, mientras sus sentidos despiertan.

Cierra los ojos e inspira profundo, el vapor colándose a través de sus poros y su olfato. Y los labios se tensan, leve y casi imperceptiblemente, en un amago de sonrisa que no llega a serlo, incontenible y genuino.

Como siempre no puede reprimir el gesto de su lengua, asomando a la comisura, ni el rastro de saliva que deja sobre esos labios, pura anticipación ante lo que, por ahora, es inalcanzable. Pero aún no es el momento. Un segundo, sólo uno más, el tiempo que tarda en volver a tragarse ese intenso y atrayente aroma, en llenarse y fundirse en él hasta ser incapaz de pensar nada más.

Es entonces, sólo entonces, cuando su boca se posa en el borde de la taza. Y bebe. Y gime ante el placer consentido. El café chocando contra sus labios dispuestos, el sabor inundando su lengua, el paladar completamente extasiado. Se aparta un instante mientras traga ese primer sorbo, y su nuez se mueve arriba y abajo, una gota olvidada pendiendo en sus labios...

La captura antes de volver a acercarse la taza. Otra vez cierra los ojos al tiempo que el café se desliza a su interior, despertando, calentando. Los tendones de su cuello se marcan al compás de cada trago, mientras la piel de su pecho desnudo se contrae.

Ya no para hasta llegar al final, hasta que la taza queda completamente vacía, apenas un surco de azúcar no disuelto en el fondo. Le gusta dulce, muy dulce, quizás para compensar. Y entonces abre los ojos y los clava directamente en él, mientras su sonrisa se vuelve completa, satisfecha y agradecida.

No se acerca, no hace falta, y Jaejoong lo prefiere así. Ese gesto es más que suficiente. Porque sólo por esa sonrisa se esmera cada mañana en preparar el café exactamente como a Changmin le gusta.

Y porque, si se acercara, descubriría la inapropiada erección que le genera cada maldito desayuno. El poder que ejerce sobre él. Algo que, su despiadado _maknae_ , no debe conocer nunca.


End file.
